


Jeremy... why?

by DustPhoenix



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh yeah Jeremy killed Rich, Yandere Jeremy time babey, first person POV, poor jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Jeremy wanted to make Jake safe and stay with him. That's it.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650
Kudos: 4





	Jeremy... why?

The smile on my face never left as I rested my head onto the love of my life's chest. I loved hearing his fast heart beat, I knew he was scared. I knew how to get him if he tried to run away from me. The sobs escaping from him is what continued to comfort me, even though they were awful to hear.

"Jakey… please stop crying. It isn't a good look on you." I didn't want my boyfriend to cry. I wiped the tears from his eyes, getting a bit of the blood on my hands wiped onto his cheek in the process.

Oh yeah. The blood. I forgot about that. Well, it didn't matter. He needed to stay here either way, so I killed the only other who cared about him. Plus, I need to make sure Jake is tied down well enough that I know I can take care of the body. From there it could only be a piece of cake.

But of course, I had to get a text. I only knew due to the vibrating in my pocket. It was from Michael, so I didn't bother answering. It wasn't worth it right now. I want to make sure Jakey is completely fine. I tightened the bonds that kept him where he was, gently nuzzling up to him again. I wanted to make sure Jake was all so perfect for me. I needed to. I just ran my fingers through his hair, smiling.

"Please Jeremy, just let me go. I don't love you." He sobbed out, I only shook my head. I knew he was lying. He was going to love me. He will love me.


End file.
